A Marriage Unwanted
by Sasamichan2
Summary: Tenchi gets caught between his dream lady and his true love.


A Marriage Unwanted Chapter 1  
  
*Disclaimer~I do not own any Tenchi Muyo characters but I do own this fic and who I create in it. So if you want to sue me try, but I won't have any money to give you.*  
  
(** means change in time) (**** means a dream)  
  
It's late at night and Tenchi is having a dream.  
  
****  
  
A lady walks up to Tenchi and kisses him. This lady has long wavey brown hair, tall, and she has blue eyes. She stops kissing him and starts to walk away.  
  
"Hey wait!" Tenchi yells out to her but she doesn't stop walking."Will I see you again? What's your name?" he asks.  
  
The lady never stopped walking and finally disappears into the fog. Tenchi runs after her but doesn't seem to see her anywhere.  
  
"Oh well, another girl lost." Tenchi sighs and turns around to walk away, when he hears a loud scream.  
  
****  
  
Tenchi automatically wakes up out of breath.  
  
"What was that scream? And what a weird dream. But damn that girl was pretty."  
  
All of a sudden another loud scream was heard. Tenchi got up and ran downstairs nearly tripping on the stairs and almost falling on his face. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he ran into Washu.  
  
"Washu, who screamed?" Tenchi said out of breath.  
"Oh those screams? It's just Ayeka and Ryoko are at it again. They are in the kitchen." Washu explained.  
"Oh okay. Well I am going to the bath house to relax."  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka overheard what Tenchi said, and they ran upstairs got towels and they bothg ran to the bath house. Then Ryoko flew in the water next to Tenchi, while Ayeka was over at the side afraid to take off her towel in front of Tenchi.  
  
"AAAHHH Ryoko?! What are you doing in here? Get out go!" Tenchi yelled. "Oh what's wrong Tenchi? Don't want to be seen naked or something? Hey Ayeka he's all mine now. What's the matter you afraid of a little water? HAHAHA!" Ryoko laughs then splashes Ayeka a little. "No Ryoko I am not afraid of water. I just don't like being seen naked in front of people, especially Lord Tenchi." Ayeka exclaimed.  
  
Ryoko then flew over by Ayeka. Yanked her towel odd and yelledto Tenchi. Tenchi looked and hid his eyes. Ayeka was so beet red, then Ryoko pushed Ayeka right into the water. Ryoko stood there laughing while Ayeka hid her face, and while Tenchi left the bath house. Tenchi went up to his room and got dressed and then came back downstairs.  
  
"Washu and Sasami I am going into town. Sasami do you need anything for supper or any groceries?" Tenchi asked. "Nope, I don't think we need anything Tenchi. Thanks for asking though. Make sure your home by 6, that's when dinner will be ready." Sasami replied. "Alright I will." Tenchi walked over and kissed Sasami on her forehead and walked to town.  
  
**  
  
Tenchi has been in town for awhile, when he decides to go into the park. Tenchi sat on a bench and was looking around for a little bit. Then he sees a lady coming down the path.  
  
'Oh my gosh! She looks like the lady that I saw in my dream!' Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
The lady walked up to him.  
  
"May I sit here? She asked. "Sure." Tenchi replied. "Hi, my name is Toko Hinamura. What's yours?" "Hello Toko. My name is Tenchi Misaki." "How long have you lived around her Tenchi?" "Just about all my life. Have you lived here long?" "I just moved a couple of months ago.I used to live in the United States. But I am going to school here and maybe college." "How old are you Toko?" "Well I just turned 18 in May. What about you?" "I am turning 19 in August." "Well I hope we can meet again sometime. But I must go. Please call me sometime." Toko said as she handed Tenchi her number. "Bye!" "Bye." Tenchi the looked at his watch. "Oh shit! I better get home it's almost time for supper, and I can't be late."  
  
Tenchi ran home, and as he walked in the door, Sasami had just yelled to let everyone know it was supper time. They all sat at the table.  
  
"So girls, how was your day when I left? What did you guys do?" Tenchi asked. "I had to clean." Ryoko said with anger. "We all cleaned. I thought we should clean the house, since we haven't done that in awhile." Sasami explained. "I thought the house looked better when I walked in" "So Tenchi, what did you do?" Washu asked. "I walked around town window-shopping,and went to the park. But when I sat down on a bench a lady came up and sat with me. She was very nice. Her name was Toko Hinamura. She looked like a girl I saw in my dreams. So when we were on the bench we talked for a little while. Then when she went to leave she handed me her number and wanted to see me again. I think I will call her tomorrow." "Well Tenchi sounds like you found yourself a little girlfriend. It was about time you found someone." replied Washu. "Washu! She isn't my girlfriend." Tenchi said embarrassed. "Not at the moment she isn't." Washu said in a whisper voice. "Well anyway I'm going to go to bed. I am quite tired. See you all in the morning." "Night Tenchi." Everyone replied.  
  
**  
  
It has been almost a year since Tenchi and Toko have been dating and living together. Tenchi has asked Toko to go to a very expensive restaurant with him.  
  
"Tenchi I can't believe you took me here! It's so pretty!" Toko said with excitement. "Well this isn't as pretty as you." "Oh Tenchi." Toko leaned over and kissed him. "Toko I have something to ask you." "What would it be Tenchi dear?"  
  
Tenchi got down on 1 knee and took a ring out and asked.  
  
"Toko Hinamura, will you marry me?"  
  
Toko was speechless for a couple of seconds.  
  
"Yes Tenchi!" Toko screamed happily.  
  
Everyone in the restaurant started to clap.  
  
"Let's go tell the others at home!" Tenchi said.  
  
Tenchi and Toko ran to their home and had told the others. Everyone was so happy and excited, except Ryoko. Ryoko was very upset sad.  
  
"Well congrats Toko, you have a very special man on your hands. Now let's plan this wedding." Washu replied. "Well Tenchi how about in 2 weeks? On June 18th? In the church down town and have an after party here? How does that sound?" Toko asked. "Sounds great to me! Sasami you could be out flower girl. Toko your little brother could be the ring barrier. Ayeka, Ryoko, and Washu could be brides maids. Yosho can be our priest so we don't have to hire one, since he can marry someone legally. I will have 3 of my friends to be the groom's men. Sound good to you?" Tenchi replied. "Sounds fabulous! Oh Tenchi I love you!" Toko replied.  
  
Ryoko then ran upstairs to her room and started to cry. Tenchi heard her crying, and he went up to her room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Ryoko? May I come in? Are you okay?" "Tenchi you just don't understand that I love you! More than what you think. I want you more than anything. But now I have no chance with you. Because your getting married to Toko." "Ryoko listen, I love Toko but I also love you. I couldn't choose for the longest time. But I figured out that I loved Toko a lot since she moved in with us this last year. I wish you would stop crying though." "Well I think about being a bride's maid. I really don't want to be a part of this wedding since it isn't my wedding. Plus I don't think I could stand to hear you say 'I do'." Ryoko said in tears. "Ryoko I am sorry. I didn't think I would hurt you so much." "well you did! Now face the facts! I don't think I could bare living here when you and Toko are. I just might as well leave. The love of my life is now gone anyway. So why should I stay? But I guess I will stay for Sasami. Since I am like her big sister. But I am not staying for you anymore!" "Ryoko I am sorry!" Tenchi said and then left feeling really bad for what he had done.  
  
Tenchi walked outside and sat next to a tree in teh yard and started to think.  
  
'I can't believe Ryoko was this sad. I guess I shouldn't have asked Toko. But I can't just walk up and tell her I have feelings for Ryoko. How can I make Ryoko happy? I love Toko a lot, but then again, I also love Ryoko a lot too. What should I do?'  
  
Tenchi went into the house and went straight to his room.  
  
**  
  
It's the day of the wedding and Yosho is now commencing with the ceremony. Toko has just said 'I do'. Teh audience is now waiting for a responce from Tenchi. Tenchi stood in silence for awhile.  
  
"I...I can't. Toko I am sorry. But i can't marry you." Tenchi replied than went outside and went home.  
  
Toko was very upset and broke up with Tenchi and moved out.  
  
"Tenchi why didn't you say 'I do'? I though you loved Toko?" Ryoko asked. "Ryoko...I love you more." Tenchi replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Notes: This is Chapter 1 and I hope you liked it. Please leave me reviews so I know if you do or you don't. Thank you for reading this fic. PLease look for more of my stories. 


End file.
